Tables are well understood in the art, and are used for a multitude of purposes. Some tables represent work surfaces at which an individual accomplishes work while using one or more items located on the table surface. Typically, the height of such a table surface is relatively fixed with respect to the floor. Some minor adjustments may be possible when initially installing or constructing the table surface, but thereafter, the table height is not readily alterable during use.
The above situation presents a problem to persons having non standard physical conditions. For example, many table heights considered normal are too low to readily accommodate an individual in a wheelchair. By the same token, many such table surfaces are also too high to readily accommodate a person of diminutive stature.
A person having special physical requirements can of course make use of custom made or custom adjusted furniture. Such a prior art solution does not work well, however, when the table surface in question must be shared with others having differing needs. For example, radio communication systems dispatchers as employed by various public safety agencies often work in shifts, with different people occupying the same work area during the course of the day. It can be a significant burden to such an organization to provide customized furniture for each of their employees.
Consequently, a need exists for a table that will readily and easily accommodate a variety of users having differing physical requirements. Preferably, such a table would require only a minimum of effort to achieve the customizing, as well as a minimum of strength and expertise. And, of course, such a table should not be expensive to obtain or complicated to maintain.